weirdvidsonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AquaTerra7/STEVEN UNIVERSE EPISODE 3
Steven Universe Episode 3 "Trust" Bubblepie woke up and jumped out of bed. "Together Breakfast!" She yelled. Bubblepie ran downstairs and started making a perfect breakfast. When she finally finished, she put a stawberry on top perfectly. "Its done!" Bubblepie said with excitement. "Now I only have to wait for Jax and Jewel to get back from their mission." She said as she put the breakfast on the table. She sat on the couch for a little bit thinking about that gem she met when they were kinda being kidnapped by alien gems. She decided to go to sleep before Jewel and Jax got back from their mission. About 7 hours later Bubblepie woke up to the sound of Jax and Jewel's footsteps walking up to the door. Bubblepie gasped and grabbed the together breakfast. She ran by the door so she could suprise them. They entered with not the happiest looks on their faces. "Together Breakfast!" Bubblepie yelled. Jax and Jewel looked at eachother and sighed. "What's wrong?" Bubblepie asked. "There is something we need to tell you." Jewel said. "What is it?" Bubblepie asked nervously. "Now when we tell you this don't freak out." Jewel said trying to sound calm. "Just tell me!" Bubblepie said trying to keep a smile on her face. Jewel sighed and said "The Crystal Gems weren't always as good as you think they were." Jewel looked down trying to avoid an argument. "What do you mean? We are the Crystal Gems! We'll always save the day... and if you think we can't we'll always find a-" Bubblepie tried to finish her sentence but she was cut off by Jewel. "It was not always like that Bubblepie." Jewel said calmly. Bubblepie was getting really confused. "We were..." Jewel tried to finish her sentence. "What?! What were we?!" Bubblepie yelled. "We were the villains." Jewel said straight out. Bubblepie's eyes suddenly opened wide. She stood still as she dropped her together breakfast. "Wha- What?!" Bubblepie said hoping that they were joking. Jewel and Jax just kept silent. "Jax did you know about this?" Bubblepie asked. Jax sighed and nodded. "Bubblepie its okay. Maybe we used to be the villains but look at us now!" Jewel said trying to cheer her up. Bubblepie jerked away from Jewel and she ran outside. "No!" Jewel yelled. Bubblepie ran into the woods and decided to hide behind a tree. "What is wrong with my head?!" Bubblepie whispered to herself. "Villains?" Bubblepie said under her breath. She rolled up in a ball and leaned against a hill. She heard someone running in the woods. "Leave me alone Jewel!" She Yelled. Bubblepie closed her eyes and when she opened them again she saw Diamond. "Who are you calling Jewel?" Diamond said. Bubblepie activated her bubble. "Go away." Bubblepie said. "Look Bubblepie I can teach you everything you want to know!" Diamond said. Bubblepie deactivated her bubble and said "Really?" Diamond nodded. "Wait give me one good reason why I should trust you." Bubblepie asked. "Well who do you trust more? Me or Jewel?" Diamond said. Bubblepie could hear Jewl and Jax yelling "Bubblepie!" trying to find her. "Look I know its been a confusing 3 weeks but I could answer all your questions!" Diamond said as she smiled "But what about Jax?" Bubblepie asked. "Do you trust him? He knew about the villain thing and never told you." Diamond said. "Now if you trust me more than them... just sign right here." Diamond said pulling out a contract. "Umm" Bubblepie said. "Oh right!" Diamond said giving her a pen. "I'm not sure abou this." Bubblepie said holding the pen. Jewel and Jax ran up the hill and they saw Bubblepie about to sign the contract. "Bubblepie No!" Jewel yelled. "You better hurry." Diamond said. Bubblepie looked at Jax and Jewel and signed the contract. Diamond grabbed Bubblepie's hand and said "To the sphere!" They both teleported. "No!" Jewel yelled. ?tsurt uoy od ohW Category:Blog posts